<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aria for a sanctuary by AlekN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057868">aria for a sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekN/pseuds/AlekN'>AlekN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bonding, F/F, Fantasy-typical violence, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, SYLSkanAU, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:16:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekN/pseuds/AlekN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[DISCONTINUED]</p><p>Exiled and alone, former Knight-Commander Hikawa Sayo was determined to right the wrongs of her past. But how could she, when she was nothing but a shadow, aimlessly searching for something she didn’t even know of?<br/>Though, as the Gods would have it, a fateful encounter could potentially change her path forever. For better, or for worse.</p><p>--<br/>A SayoLisa fantasy AU inspired by NFO (or more specifically, Sayo and Lisa's cards)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An unhealthy amount of Kalafina and KOKIA songs later, here it is folks! A huge thank-you to my friend Julia for beta-reading this even though she's not even a BangDreamer &lt;3</p><p>Title is a combination of my second most favorite songs from Kalafina and Roselia.</p><p>Enough of my ramblings now, please enjoy!</p><p>—</p><p>UPDATE 20/3/2021: This work is now discontinued due to burn out and my being deeply unsatisfied with my older writing. However, I'll be rewriting Aria into original fiction, and will leave this WIP up on AO3 for the meantime. I hope you can understand this decision and continue to support my work in the future, whether it be fanfic or original. Cheers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>hey, I wonder how long one lone person </em>
</p><p>
  <em> will yearn to become two? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Sayo panted harshly, head spinning with the effort as she hunched over the beast, blood-slicked hands keeping her blade lodged in its chest. Its limbs thrashed about wildly, bashing and clawing against her torn back along with the unrelenting rain but she blinked blood from her eyes, and held on. One long moment stretched into two… three… four… five…, and just when her arms were about to give out, she heard one last sickening gurgle, and everything finally <em> stopped </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sayo fell over then, yanking her sword back with the momentum, spraying thick dark blood over the grass, and just stared. Unseeing eyes stared back, mocking her even in death.</p><p> </p><p>The damn thing caught her by surprise when she was racing against time towards Todan, also known as the Departure Village for the high number of heroes it used to have. She'd just passed Rogolo Mine then, sunset at her back and barely half an hour away from her destination when the beast, a hulking thing with foul breath and fur dark as the night, jumped out of nowhere, tackled her to the ground, and scared off her horse. Along with her bedroll, rations for the next week, and the much-prized wool cloak that would infinitely be more useful on her than her horse during a torrential downpour such as this.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking herself out of the self-pitying, Sayo pulled herself up with all her remaining strength, her right leg burning all the way. She'd been heavily injured in the fight—suffering from numerous gashes on her back, a deeper one on her forehead that constantly oozed blood onto her left eye, and four long claw marks stretching from her thigh down past her knees, drenching her trousers in blood. They all <em> burned </em>with a ferocity unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and in her haze, she could only think of one thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Poison. That bloody beast had poison in its claws! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gritting her teeth, Sayo ripped a piece of her shirt and tied it above the wound, as tight as possible, before hobbling over to retrieve her shield that had been flung across the clearing. Her sack lay a few paces away and completely torn open, baring her clothes, journal, and a pathetic little coin pouch to the rainfall. Her spear had been broken in half and thrown off somewhere in the bushes.</p><p> </p><p>Heaving a long sigh, Sayo sheathed her sword and gathered up what she could in-between flashes of lightning. With one last look at the beast’s corpse and mourning the coins she’d get for its hide alone, she stumbled back onto the dirt path and set off in the direction of looming mountains, tired arm burning as she held her shield up to ward against the cold rain. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>An eternity of blindly charging ahead and coming dangerously close to tripping several times later, Sayo could make out dark shapes vaguely resembling houses and a tiny spot of light in the distance. Her pulse quickened, a desperate hope was ignited in her chest, and she picked up her pace.</p><p> </p><p>If only Mother Grace would spare her pathetic life.</p><p> </p><p>She made it for about a dozen paces or so before her leg locked up, nearly sending her sprawling to the mud. Only a fast hand catching against the rough bark of a tree nearby saved her from that fate. Sayo spared a brief look down before quickly looking away. The wounds were worse than she'd thought, slowly but surely bleeding her out to death. That is, if the poison didn't get to her first…  </p><p> </p><p>Sayo closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A deep breath in.</p><p> </p><p>Freezing droplets tickled her sweaty nape.</p><p> </p><p>Rough bark irritated her torn back.</p><p> </p><p>Deafening thunder drowned her panicked thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>And out… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I promised Hina. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that, Sayo strapped the shield to her back, clutched her sack tighter, and made a mad dash towards Todan, towards that tiny spot of light she saw earlier. Her eyes burned from a mixture of rain and blood, but she dared not blink, lest her light be snuffed out, sending her back to the pitch black void of this stormy, moonless night.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Sayo managed to hobble past the first few straw huts scattered on the outskirts. They were all dark and eerily quiet, likely deep in their slumber, so she paid them no mind. The only house with lights on still remained her target.</p><p> </p><p>Sayo was just a cross of the road away when she spotted movement—a shadow pacing back and forth behind that one lit window. A surge of hope filled her once more and, without a second thought, Sayo shouted as loud as her tired lungs could bear.</p><p> </p><p>“Help!” The shadow stilled. “Please help!”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, neither of them moved. The sky rained harder and harder the longer she stood there, and Sayo half-thought whoever was awake in there probably hadn't heard her, that her cry had been drowned out by the unrelenting rain and the thudding in her ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>And then—<em> BANG </em>—a door slammed against the wall so hard Sayo had to bite back a wince. The person rushed out and, after a few looks around, somehow spotted Sayo's hunched form in the dark. They ran over, catching her in the nick of time as her knees chose that exact moment to buckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you,” a soft voice murmured over and over again as Sayo was half-dragged, half-carried to safety. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, she would've found such words saccharine, empty and meaningless even. But after the all-too-spectacular night she'd had, she could only be grateful. There was also something in her savior's voice, likely of a young woman around Sayo's age, that instilled much needed warmth into her shivering form.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it was the literal warmth emanating from a small fireplace inside—she wasn't really certain. As she was with most things after suffering from heavy blood loss and several blows to the head. Not to mention the poison coursing through her veins.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Sayo was thankful, and she sent infinite more thanks to Mother Grace and all the spirits of Fleig when her torn backside hit a soft mattress. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier as her body gave in to exhaustion. The last thing she saw was the face of her savior, all soft and <em> beautiful </em> and scrunched up in worry in the dim firelight.</p><p> </p><p>A droplet of rain fell from her brown locks, and then it was darkness.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lyrics used from ARIA by Kalafina.</p><p>I've already written the first 6 chapters and will be posting chap 2 next Thursday.</p><p>Kudos and especially comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! They help motivate me to not write like a snail so I can finish it faster and have more time to edit :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the lovely comments on the first chapter. I know it's short and super vague but hopefully this one can be the start of all that good awkward SayoLisa interactions!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Sayo was leading the charge through a familiar mountain pass. It was late in the night, their only light the full moon shining above and a scant few torches some of her soldiers had enough wits about to bring. She herself was frantic, eyes opened wide to scan every nook and cranny, every boulder and cliff face for signs of enemies. Her ears strained to pick up anything that could point to where those bastards were in-between thundering hooves of her own charge to no avail. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It wasn't long, however, before a falcon screeched just above her head and realization dawned. Her hands closed on the reins, trying to rear back; her mouth opened, trying to call for a retreat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, she was never in control of her body in the first place. Nothing came out. No call of retreat was made. And Sayo was forced to watch as everything that happened, happened again. This time with the full knowledge of what she'd done, of what she would have to live with for the rest of her life.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As everything unfolded before her eyes once more, the moon turned red and the sky rained blood. Thick, hot blood that clouded her vision and obstructed her breathing. The suffocating feeling grew and grew as Sayo tried uselessly to lift her arms, her legs, anything—anything, just to move, to get away. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move, couldn't see anything but red, couldn't hear anything but screams. Screams of her comrades or her own, she didn't know, but they kept growing louder and louder and louder and then, something huge and dark and dangerous bounded towards her and—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sis!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sayo jerked awake and found herself on the cold hard floor, head throbbing, body covered in cold sweat, and in excruciating pain. She struggled about, trying to put out the fire in her leg when a hand landed on her shoulder. In her panic, Sayo swung her arm back, her elbow landing on the poor sod's face with a hard <em> thump </em>. </p><p> </p><p>The clearly feminine yelp that followed, however, got her attention; and she carefully turned in its direction, only to come face to face with the woman from earlier, a glowing hand cradling her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sor—”</p><p> </p><p><em> Wait </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sayo blinked, and gone was the warm glow she <em> swore </em> she'd seen with her own two eyes. Instead, she found green eyes staring back, concern mixed with apprehension, and was reminded of what she'd done.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm really sorry ma'am a—are you alright I hadn't meant to hurt you I was just surprised,” she panicked, words flying out before she could think them over when the woman just stared at her with wide eyes. Her eyes widened even more after Sayo finished her rambling, and then—</p><p> </p><p>“Pftttt... “ Palms hurried to cover up her mouth, but it was for naught when the woman took another look at her and promptly doubled over with barely constrained laughters, hands now wiping uselessly at the corners of her eyes. Sayo could only look on in disbelief, fearing for her savior's apparent lack of sanity.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” she wheezed out, “it's just… You should've seen the look on your face!” Sayo knew she must have looked ridiculous earlier—flailing around and all that—but not to the point where she'd have a laughing fit over it. Or anyone, for that matter. Her head throbbed hard, her back and leg burned, and she chose to wait it out in silence.</p><p> </p><p>The other woman recovered quickly enough, only giggling once or twice before straightening up and offering her hands to Sayo.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm really sorry. That was rude of me but, in my defense, it's been a really really long day.” Sayo eyed her warily. “I need to check on your wounds though, you might've pulled a stitch or two, so pretty please!”</p><p> </p><p>The woman still had a small smile on her lips but Sayo was exhausted and in pain, so she acquiesced, letting herself be pulled up and gently deposited on the cot. Furthermore, there was something in her eyes, a twinkle of genuine warmth and earnestness, that reminded Sayo she was the very same woman who saved her. It made Sayo feel more at ease. She was surprised though, when their palms met, and she felt ones just as calloused as her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you listening?” The woman waved a hand in front of Sayo, jolting her out of her trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I'm sorry. Would you mind repeating that?” <em> Must've hit my head harder than I thought. </em></p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, her head gave another hard throb that almost sent her back to the floor had it not been for the woman still keeping a hold on her.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there,” she gently eased Sayo lying down on her side, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her shoulders all the way. “You didn't miss much. I was just telling my name. I'm Lisa, by the way, and I'm um… an apprentice healer?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't sound… so sure…” Sayo wheezed, still winded from the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?! It's just that, I'm only helping Chief out whenever I can. She taught me a lot but I'm not a healer. Or anything, really…” That last part was spoken so quietly Sayo almost couldn't catch it amidst the still-ongoing downpour. She chose to let it slide, however. The night had probably gone on far too long for the woman—Lisa—judging by the bags under her eyes. Eyes that were of a darker, warmer shade of green than Sayo's own, and reminded her of the summer forest, vibrant and full of life and so unlike—</p><p> </p><p>“Spirits, you're bleeding! Hang on, okay? I'll be right back!” Sayo nearly jumped out of her skin at that, and tried to look at her leg where Lisa was fussing about before she rushed off to a cabinet nearby. But she just ended up flopping backwards on the cot, exhaustion still heavy in her bones. </p><p> </p><p>She chose to watch Lisa instead, mesmerized by the graceful way she moved about, even in the dim light. Her eyes grew heavier as Lisa returned and began changing the bandages, lips moving to a soft cadence that she strained to make out above the pitter-patter of rain against the roof. Alas, everything blended together despite her best efforts, and she soon found herself slipping back to unconsciousness.</p><p><br/>
Just as her eyes slid closed, Lisa's hands <em> glowed </em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be posted next Thursday.<br/>As always, I love reading your comments over and over, even if I don't reply to everyone. So please feel free to leave one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's Pico episode fulfilled my dream of Lisa wearing Sayo's clothes ^o^ Go watch it if you haven't!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dawn had already broken by the next time Sayo woke. The soft blue and distant chirping of birds helped ease her lingering headache. Her mouth was dry and disgusting, her body was tender and would likely protest against any slight movement, but she already felt much better.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, anything is better than dying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sayo sat up a little, trying to look around as much as possible, and was surprised to see the woman—Lisa—already up and about. She was fiddling around with the jars on one of the shelves, picking one up and setting it back down after a few moments in no particular order, seemingly lost in thoughts. Lisa looked just as tired as she was when they last talked. Her brown locks were wild, with half her ponytail already fallen out, the strands partially obscuring her face. She was still wearing the same white robe, only infinitely more crumpled and disheveled.</p><p> </p><p>So naturally, half-awake as she was, Sayo croaked out, voice raspy and unused—</p><p> </p><p>“Have you slept at all?”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa, clearly startled, whipped her head towards her so fast it got Sayo worried for a second. That worry extended further when Lisa kept staring at her, dumbfounded. She clearly hadn't been sleeping, not properly at least. Her face was pallid, and there were dark circles under her sunken eyes. The uncomfortable silence went on for another moment before Lisa finally came back to her senses, her face brightening up in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you're up! How are you feeling?” She approached her cot, lips cracking a tired smile as she held out a cup of water for Sayo.</p><p> </p><p>“Much better, I think,” she said after gulping down half the cup, then paused and tested out her leg, trying to bend her knee. It still pulled painfully and left her breathless with every move but the sting was duller than before, no longer burning with poison as though it was on fire. Her back was also in a similar state. Though it bothered Sayo with how much her head was hurting, throbbing uncomfortably and occasionally making her feel nauseous. And she recounted as much to Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. It took ages for me to get rid of the poison. They kept your wounds from closing so you bled a lot and your body couldn't heal itself. Thank spirits none of the wounds got infected or we could be in big trouble. And you haven't pulled any stitches apart from last time, so that’s good!” Lisa said all that while prodding gingerly at her leg and Sayo's head spun. She'd come so, so <em> close </em>to the Otherside, but it seemed Mother Grace hadn't forsaken her after all. </p><p> </p><p>“The gash on your head healed almost completely now, though you might've hit it harder than I thought,” she reached over, running light fingertips over the bandage on Sayo's forehead, humming thoughtfully. “May I?” and Sayo thought she heard a faint tremble in her voice, barely, but it was there.</p><p> </p><p>Sayo had no idea what she was asking about, or why she appeared so nervous, yet she nodded anyway. The motion brought forth another wave of nausea that Lisa quickly put a stop to. Her fingers pressed firmly against Sayo's temples, eyes closed in complete concentration. And out of the corners of her eyes, to Sayo's utter disbelief, Lisa's hands started glowing. It was the same russet glow she'd seen before, and a warmth akin to that of her mother's hug years ago spread from her temples to her entire upper body. She closed her eyes, letting herself bask in that warmth she long craved but never truly seeked. There were still so many questions itching to spill out but she held her tongue, for she finally felt safe for the first time in a long while.</p><p> </p><p>The sensation lasted before she could fully savor it, however, when Lisa suddenly pulled back. Sayo's eyes flew open, only to see Lisa bracing herself against the cot. Her eyes were shut tight and her breaths came out labored. Sweat drenched the collar of her crumpled robe.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, you need to sit down!” Sayo hastily scooted over to make room, her own body's protest went ignored in her panic. Her hands hovered awkwardly over Lisa, a sudden overwhelming desire to comfort warring with the boundaries she'd always kept around people. In the end, she settled for a stiff hand on the woman's arm, feeling her trembling beneath layers of clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to worry you like this,” Lisa spoke up after a while, “I'm supposed to help, and yet…” She blew out a long sigh, face downcast. Her entire being seemed to fold in on itself, trying to make herself as small as possible and Sayo's heart ached. She knew this all too well.</p><p> </p><p>“You've done more than enough to help me, ma'am,” she began, unsure where she was going with this. “Taking me in, fixing me up. You even used magic to heal me. I'm still alive right now and it's all thanks to you. If anything, I should be the one to apologize for all the troubles I've caused you.” Sayo tightened her hold, as though that could somehow help her get through to Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have to though, because Lisa was already looking at her with wide eyes. A faint blush dusted her cheeks, and Sayo could feel some getting on her own as well after her brain finally registered what she'd said. This was the most she'd spoken since they met, and to be so open like this, to someone who was essentially a stranger no less, scared Sayo to no ends. Still, it was worth it when Lisa finally smiled, beaming at her as though what she said was the greatest thing Lisa had ever heard. And Sayo found herself returning it with a small one of her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, for saying all that. And no, please don't think you're causing me troubles. I'm just really glad I got to you in time,” she blew out a breath. “Though, I don't really know what you were thinking, coming to Todan now of all times, and at night too!” Lisa moved to get up so Sayo pulled her hand back, an inexplicable part of her already missing the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You ran into him, didn’t you? That giant black bear outside Rogolo Mine? The one with poison in his claws that nearly killed you?” She gestured to Sayo's bandaged leg. “He'd been lurking around the mine for at least a week now, mostly at night. We couldn't even get close to it so Chief already sent warnings to nearby settlements,” Lisa explained, somewhat exasperatedly towards the end when Sayo just stared at her, eyes wide. “You didn't know?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, the nausea now thankfully kept at bay, “I'm afraid not. I did check before leaving but no, I hadn't heard anything.” Sayo recalled her talk with the Armiger of Wolsfeld right before she left. She was able to get confirmation that, despite being scarcely traversed, the road to the Departure Village should still be safe. Even though it was noted that there hadn't been any travels for the last week, they had both chalked it up to the remoteness of the village—being situated right at the easternmost point of Fleig. In the end, there was no mention of that damn beast, or the supposed warnings from Todan. </p><p> </p><p>And sure, Armiger Toyama was still young and had her head up on cloud nine more often than not, but she was still one trusted and appointed by the Warden herself, and had consistently shown exceptional ability both during and after The Insurrection. There was no reason for Sayo to think she'd overlook the presence of such danger should she be made properly aware of it—she doubted anything could slip through the watchful eyes of her partner and advisor, the Lady Ichigaya, anyway.</p><p> </p><p><em> Which means something’s definitely gone wrong </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Could I ask you something, ma'am?” At Lisa's nod, she continued, “How exactly did your Chief send warnings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pigeons, of course. We can't spare riders right now, not with the fields in bloom and half of the guards still recovering from fighting him…” Sayo wasn't really listening anymore after that, her blood had already run cold.</p><p> </p><p><em>Please don't tell me it's them.</em> <em>Anyone but those blasted bastards… </em></p><p> </p><p>Memories of her dream returned in full force and she shut her eyes close in an effort to calm down but the red moon and blood-curdling screech followed, along with a dark looming shadow, etching itself deep behind her eyelids. Sayo hoped against hope that she was wrong, that the whole ordeal made her tired and not thinking properly. Yet, months-long worth of fear and guilt still bloomed deep inside the cavity of her chest, and she let out an involuntary whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“—yo,” someone was shaking her, somehow still gentle in their urgency. “Sayo, come back to me!” Her eyes flew open to an almost-frantic Lisa, eyes wet with unshed tears. “What happened? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” Her voice trembled, ever so slightly but Sayo noticed anyway, even in her shaken state. And she decided to forgo asking how Lisa knew her name. Instead, she shook her head and placed a hand on Lisa's, hoping that it would be enough while she tried to find her voice again.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, a voice she thought she'd never get to hear again rang out—</p><p> </p><p>“Hikawa Sayo. Two days barely passed and you already made my apprentice cry twice?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chap 4 will hopefully be posted the week after next (2 weeks from now). I'm having trouble plotting out act 2 and would like to take some time to flesh it out, to make sure details of the plot-heavy chap 4 is consistent with the rest. Hope you guys understand :D</p><p>In the meantime, feel free to let me know what you feel so far down in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the patience during this break. I've decided to bump this fic's rating up to M, as well as adding some changes to Fleig's map (link in chapter 1).</p><p>Now that's out of the way, let's just jump right in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hikawa Sayo dreamt of this moment many times during her years in the Capital, and even afterwards. But never in a million years would she think it'd come true, though apparently, fate had other ideas. Because, standing there at the door jamb, still dignified as though years of hardships did nothing to wear her down, was Tsuzuki Shifune, High Paladin of Fleig, and her former mentor. Following Sayo’s knighting and her subsequent transfer to the Capital, Shifune retired and wandered the land, and Sayo hadn't heard anything from her since, even during The Insurrection.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat got your tongue, girl? Or have you already forgot all your manners?” Shizune’s imposing figure stood at the end of her cot, punctuating every other word with a tap of that wicked cane of hers that was too close for comfort. Memories of getting smacked by that very cane at every incorrect posture still haunted her, and she'd gladly do anything just to avoid getting smacked again. Especially when poor Lisa was still there, gaping at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Shifune, I didn't expect to see you here!” And <em> thwack </em>, right on her good leg, light enough not to hurt but the embarrassment of it all still stung nonetheless. Lisa seemed to have regained her wits at that and stood up, almost acting as a shield between Sayo and her teacher. Shifune paid her no mind, her sharp eyes still trained on Sayo.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all you have to say after showing up all bloodied and nearly scaring me to death? And you,” she turned to Lisa, who jumped at the sudden attention, “I told you to go get some real food in that belly of yours and some proper sleep. You're no good if you keep wearing yourself out like that. Now scoot!”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa hesitated for a moment, her eyes darted to and fro between Shifune and Sayo worriedly; and she only left once Sayo offered her a tense smile that probably looked more like a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“You lot never seem to know your limits,” Shifune's voice brought her back to the matters at hand, and Sayo inwardly winced, bracing herself for the incoming lecture. “That girl’s barely slept since she dragged you in, only leaving this room when she had to tend to the others. Bawled her eyes out when you woke up in the middle of the night and vomited blood everywhere. I don't think she's even eaten anything other than that gray slosh her friend called ‘soup'” The older woman shook her head in that fondly exasperated way she still remembered clear as yesterday. And Sayo's heart gave a hard throb when she'd fully digested what was said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lisa, no wonder she looks so haggard…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Foolish as she was, she's got nothing on you. What were you thinking, taking on that beast all by yourself, Sayo? None of my guards could so much as scratch it, all the traps were useless, and it's smart enough to steer clear whenever I sent Lisa's shifter friend. You could've died out there, is that what you want, you stupid girl?” Shifune was almost visibly shaking by the time she finished, her knuckles had gone as white as her hair from the death grip she had on her cane, trying to keep herself upright. </p><p> </p><p>Guilt wracked Sayo as she thought back to the last time they talked. It was the day after her knighting ceremony, when she was to depart for the Capital of Fleig. <em> Don't die before me, kid </em> —she'd said in that brusque way Sayo was used to, before her eyes softened, taking on a strange faraway look— <em> all that I've taught you, use them well to serve Fleig for years to come, and to build a long, happy life for yourself and your loved ones. </em> It was the most vulnerable she'd ever seen of her teacher—the immovable Paladin—who fought alongside her late parents and took their wide-eyed orphaned twins under her wings when the Great War ended. As was now, where her bluntness gave away the worry underneath. And Sayo caved.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry I worried you, Master. I didn't realize he was there until too late, and um… I couldn't really get away. He scared off my horse…,” she finished in a mumble, only daring a peek out the corner of her eyes at Shifune. Being in her presence made Sayo feel as though she was still a wee kid, tiny and failing her teacher more often than not. Shifune only sighed and it was as if all the anger had left her then. She just looked tired and wholly disappointed in Sayo.</p><p> </p><p>“At least tell me why you're here of all places. Shouldn't you be in the Capital with your sister?” Sayo stiffened—<em> of course she'd ask that. </em> And, of course Sayo didn't have an easy answer at the ready even though she'd been on the road for over a month now. “Why the silence, Sayo? Don't tell me…,” a pregnant pause, “it's true, isn't it? I received words from the Warden, saying that you were…” She trailed off and Sayo's heart broke all over again. She hadn't the mind to anticipate this when she made the compromise that night—that words would reach Shifune in one way or another. Sayo couldn't even begin to imagine how her mentor may have felt, disgraced by one of her brightest students.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, Master… I cannot say much right now, but I promise—” she faltered. Would it be right, to make another promise she didn't know whether she could keep? But she couldn't bear the stricken look in Shifune's eyes, and chose to prioritize assuaging her mentor's fear. She'd worry over the consequences later. “I promise you, I'll fix everything,” Sayo tried, putting as much conviction as her broken body was able to muster and more.</p><p> </p><p>For a long moment, Shifune's sharp gaze bored into hers, seemingly seeing right through to the true coward inside her, and Sayo braced for the scolding that was sure to follow. But her mentor only huffed and went to sit on the cot, right where Lisa had been just minutes earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Making promises willy-nilly isn't your strong suit, kid. It's fine if you don't want to tell me everything, but at least tell me what you're doing all the way out here in this forsaken village.”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo swallowed. It wouldn't hurt to tell her, would it? “I'm trying to find what's left of the Falcons, as well as their leader. After my—” chipped nails dug into her palms—”after my failure… they escaped out the desert. So I figured if they managed to sneak back in, the best place to look for them would be along the eastern border.”</p><p> </p><p>Shifune contemplated for a moment, cane clacking rhythmically against the floor before she spoke, “I think you might've had the right idea there, kid. That bear you killed, he's a shifter. Already turned back by the time I sent my guards out to check, thank Mother Grace for that. We found some ink on him, a pair of wings right under his ribcage—” Sayo sat up almost immediately at that, her head spun and her ears rang with every movement. She had to go back to the Capital. She had to warn the Warden. She had to—</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you're doing?” Frail as she looked, Shifune easily pushed her back. That brief exertion alone left Sayo winded and gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go…! I have to let the Warden know… none of your pigeons reached Wolsfeld, and none will. They're already moving so I have to go myself… to warn her…” She swatted feebly at Shifune, the fight already leaving when she realized how draining it was to just lift her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“That you found one acting all by himself? Have your wits gone, Sayo? Sure, he could have had his underlings helping him, but none of them were sighted. We have no proof. </p><p> </p><p>“You may have miraculously survived taking him on all by yourself, but even the Warden cannot protect you if you make another mistake. Stay put here until you can at least best my rookies. As you are right now, even Lisa could beat you to a pulp. And that girl can't harm a fly even if she wanted to. You hear me?” Sayo gritted her teeth but quietly nodded all the same, and Shifune finally let her go. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know what exactly it is you're so desperate to prove, kid, but think of yourself first. If you can't, then think of your sister. She'll be devastated if anything happens to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo sucked in a sharp breath at the mention of Hina, and she wracked her tired brain, trying to think of something to divert the conversation elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you any idea why he was here? Lisa said he’d been lurking around the mine for a week now. If I can at least figure out what they're up to while I'm stuck in bed, maybe I wouldn't feel as <em> useless… </em>” Shifune let out another of her year-long sigh and tapped her cane lightly against the wooden floor. She seemed lost in thought and Sayo took that time to lie down properly on the cot, biting her lips so none of her pained whimpers could escape. She was sweating profusely by the end of it, shirt sticking uncomfortably to her heated skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I reckon he was after the Luminous Bow,” Shifune said after a while, drawing Sayo away from trying to throw the floral-pattern blanket off.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the one in the legends? But it's not—”</p><p> </p><p>“It's real. I've seen it with my own eyes, Sayo. And if those Falcons are after it then, I fear there's much for us to do…”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My plot is more or less fleshed out. Though since I haven't been able to write much, I might take another short break after ch.06 to write ahead (we'll see).</p><p>As always, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments. I know this one is more plot and less SayoLisa but don't worry, there'll be plenty more interactions in the future ;D</p><p>Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was your gacha pulls, guys? Did you manage to get both Sayo and Lisa? I got Lisa &amp; Ako and they're gonna help a ton since I'm aiming for T1000 this event :D</p><p>Alrighty, let's get into this week's dose of awkward interactions!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Shifune left soon after, saying she needed to talk to the captain of her guards so Sayo was left alone to dwell in her thoughts, which seemed to be about everything at once. The shifter, the Falcons, the Luminous Bow, and the threat of another Insurrection weighed on her; and Sayo had to take several deep breaths to calm herself down. She chose to focus on the Bow for now, if only to figure out what the Falcons may be up to.</p><p> </p><p>From what little information she remembered of her parents' stories and gleaned from the dusty tomes in the Capital's library, the Luminous Bow was a legendary weapon used to defeat the Umbral Dragon nearly 500 years ago. Nobody knew what it could exactly do, only that few could wield it, and fewer still could survive with their sanity or their body intact. Most thought it had been lost afterwards—perhaps broken beyond repair in the Dragon's final throes. </p><p> </p><p>As an imaginative child, Sayo had often fashioned a bendy twig and some vines together, and pretended to shoot at the old gnarled tree near their quarters while Hina cheered from the sides. She used to dream of being the one to find the Bow one day and becoming the hero of Fleig. That dream died down the older she got however, even as her proficient in archery grew and grew. She'd thought she lost it altogether, but the thrills that ran through her at Shifune's words earlier proved her wrong.</p><p> </p><p>But Sayo was no hero, no knight in shining armor, she reminded herself. She had no other purpose but to find the Falcons, atone for what she'd done and repay the Warden's kindness. And if they were after the Luminous Bow for whatever scheme their cunning leader had up her sleeves, Sayo would gladly be the one thing that stood in-between. Even if it cost her her life.</p><p> </p><p>Although, to do that, Sayo would first have to be able to leave the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Without help. </p><p> </p><p>On her own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spirits, how I hate it when Master's right. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She groaned and shut her eyes close against the sunlight. It had been a long morning. And she would’ve said a long <em> day </em> had she not apparently slept through two of it. She was more than frustrated with herself. Her body had never felt this tired and weak before, and she didn't think she'd eaten anything since that night. Her stomach grumbled at the thought and she buried her face in the pillow, which smelled oddly like Lisa—of freshly baked pastries and the forest, along with the faint fragrance of lotus flowers.</p><p> </p><p>However, before she had the chance to question that further, a delightful aroma wafted over, filling her nostrils, and Sayo's mouth watered. Just as she couldn't take it anymore and was about to go find the source of that smell herself, injuries be damned, the door creaked and Lisa poked her head in, a nervous smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I figured you'd be hungry so I fixed up some stew for you! Can I come in?” She held out two steaming bowls and Sayo felt her own code of decorum being chipped away by the seconds. Still, she held onto its last sliver.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, thank you. But shouldn't you be resting?” She pushed herself up, not wanting to bother the other woman anymore than she already had. Though she only got halfway through before she had to stop, eyes blinking furiously against the tears and on her tongue was the tang of blood. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lisa all but rushed to place the bowls down on the night table, her gentle hands helping Sayo the rest of the way and propping the pillow up for her to lean back into.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll have a nap when we're finished, but I'm more worried about you.” Lisa put her hands on her hips, her face took on a stern expression that reminded Sayo of a much younger version of Master Shifune. Or just Shifune in general. “You're barely healed, you know, don't exert yourself so much. I'm here to help if you need anything,” she said with a degree of finality. </p><p> </p><p>Sayo knew she was only looking out for her, and yet, she could feel the unbidden frustration making itself known again in her chest. So she swallowed hard and tamped it down.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Sayo looked up to see Lisa handing her one of the bowls, and she accepted with trembling hands. It seemed Lisa could feel it—or <em> see </em>, she wasn't doing a very good job of keeping her hands stable—because she still kept her hands near, hanging there just in case. “Do you need me to—” And the dam keeping her frustration at bay inside Sayo’s chest snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Please stop babying me, I’m not so useless that I’m incapable of feeding myself!” Sayo all but snarled. Her face was hot and her hands gripped tight around the bowl, half wanting to break it into pieces just to prove that she could do <em> something </em>. She could feel the all-too-familiar ugly tendrils wrapped around her heart, squeezing it off everything good Sayo'd worked hard just to keep, and she slumped. Had she not changed at all? Even here, over four months since that day with a fourth of them spent on the road, she still felt the shadow looming over like it had never been gone at all. Was there even any possibility to outrun it in the first place? Sayo found she had no answer, only an overwhelming shame at the way she behaved. </p><p> </p><p>She chanced a look up through her sweat-slicked bangs, finding that Lisa was already picking up her own bowl. The woman even tried on a friendly smile for her sake but it came off strained and stilted and felt so <em> so </em> wrong, “Sorry about that, Sayo. I'll give you some space, okay? And um, call me if… if you need anything.” Then, she made to move away, her steps slow and heavy and Sayo couldn't help the panic that followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Please… I…,” she swallowed the lump in her throat. When Lisa turned, green eyes kind and inquisitive, Sayo continued in a small voice, “...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…” A beat, as she tried to calm the thunder in her chest. “Please stay…” came out in a pleading whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Lisa seemed surprised at her request, her eyes widening, lips parting slightly. They stayed like that for a moment, locked in a standstill as Lisa searched her eyes for <em> something </em>. And Sayo was sure she hadn't breathed at all for the entire duration.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, seemingly satisfied with what she’d found, Lisa smiled—a hesitant but genuine smile that made her eyes twinkle and somehow put warmth in Sayo's cheeks—and replied with a simple “Okay” that allowed her to breathe again. She then retraced her steps and sat on Sayo's cot, bowl in her lap, smile still brightening up the room and Sayo had never been more confused in her entire life. Never before had she felt this—this desire to just <em> be </em> in someone's company, much less someone who was essentially a stranger she'd known for less than a day. Still, she let her guard down all the same.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just for a while, while I recover. When we part ways, things will finally be back to normal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She decided to ignore the pang of disappointment that followed and instead, focused her attention on the woman before her. For the first time, Sayo had the chance to really <em> look </em> at Lisa, and Holy Grace, she was possibly the most beautiful woman Sayo'd ever seen. Fair skin that appeared as though it had never been marred, full pink lips that spoke the gentlest words, and brown hair that cascaded in waves down the length of her back. They looked so soft that Sayo idly wondered what it would feel like to reach her hand out and run her fingers through the thick tresses before catching herself, heat turning her face beet red.</p><p> </p><p><em> What is </em> wrong <em> with me?! </em></p><p> </p><p>“You're staring, Sayo,” Lisa spoke up, not unkindly. She appeared amused, in fact, letting out a chuckle that sounded like wind chimes to her ears and Sayo hurriedly averted her eyes, certain that her face was as red as the ribbon in Lisa's hair by now. Lisa laughed even harder and Sayo thought it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard, even if it was at her own expense. “C'mon, eat up! I may not know what you like but I'm pretty sure it's not cold stew,” she said and began taking sips of the soup with her crude wooden spoon. So Sayo followed suit… only to be halted with the bowl halfway to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are those… carrots? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What's the matter? You don't—” before Lisa even had the chance to finish, Sayo chugged down a massive gulp and licked her lips afterwards, trying to look as impassive as ever even when she was dying inside—”like it…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was quite delicious. Thank you.” A half-truth, to say the least. It was the best meal she'd had in quite some time, even counting the birthday feast Armiger Toyama had thrown back in Wolsfeld. And yes, even with chopped bits of <em> carrots </em> in it. “Did you make it yourself, ma'am?” she asked after taking another, smaller sip, savoring the broth.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, more or less?” Lisa began a high-pitched stammer when Sayo regarded her questioningly. “I mean, I already prepared all the ingredients. Gave Yukina all the instructions twice over but she burned her hands just boiling water so I had to take over. Yukina's going to be a grouch for the next few days, I bet…” She said all that in one breath and Sayo couldn't help but be impressed. Lisa's friend though, her name had a familiar ring to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend, Yukina, is she <em> the </em> Yukina? As in the minstrel of Hanaan Minato Yukina?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s her! So you've heard of Yukina?” <em> Yes, I do, since Armiger Toyama wouldn't stop yapping about her, </em>she wanted to say. But Lisa was genuinely excited about the prospect of Sayo knowing of her friend that she almost bounced up and down in her seat. And her contagious joy instilled in Sayo the urge to do something she hadn't in years. So she drank all of her soup in one go and took the time to school her face into a neutral expression.</p><p><br/>“ <em> More or less </em>, yes,” she echoed Lisa from earlier—down to the intonation and the lilt in her voice—with the straightest face she could manage. Their eyes locked for a moment, dark green met light, for a long enough time that an apology was ready on her tongue. But then, Lisa burst out in full-bellied laughter with tears in her eyes and Sayo chuckled, feeling lighter than she'd ever had.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've figured out a posting schedule that I think would work both ways: ensure constant updates as well as a small break for me to catch up with my writing.<br/>New chapters will be up every Thursday for the first 3 weeks of the month. The last week will a break with no new chapter (which means after chapter 6 next week, there'll be a week break).<br/>Let me know if this schedule works for you guys!</p><p>Also, let me know if you guys enjoy this chapter, or if you have any question. English isn't my first language and I edit everything myself so there's bound to be mistakes or awkward wordings. </p><p>Gacha responsibly and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My beta Julia likes this chapter, so that's gotta be something right?</p><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them a while to stop. By the end of it, Lisa was red-faced and wiping at her eyes, her soup lay forgotten on the table while she struggled to breathe. There was still the occasional giggle here and there but things had calmed down for the most part. Sayo just sat there, hugging her empty bowl and watching her companion, eyes uncharacteristically soft and a small smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right that moment, the sun decided to shine a ray on Lisa at </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right angle through the flimsy curtains, framing her face in </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right way and Sayo's breath hitched in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's so very lovely but we’re strangers and there's still so much to do and I'm leaving as soon as she allows me to so I can't just—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sayo?” Lisa's voice snapped her back to reality and she blinked once, twice, trying to get her thoughts back to where they were right before her daydreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. That was lame, wasn't it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You caught me off-guard, I just didn't expect it from you is all. But you got a good chuckle out of me so it's all good.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>A chuckle </span>
  </em>
  <span>is an understatement, but she took it all the same. She then placed her empty bowl on the table, grabbed Lisa's and offered to her, who took it with a grateful smile and a soft “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she was properly eating something that wasn't ‘gray slosh', Sayo took the comfortable silence as a chance to survey the room for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was smaller than she had thought. There were tall shelves lining the wall opposite her cot, filled to the brim with books and jars of various substances inside that she didn't really want to know. A wooden desk was pushed up against the adjacent wall to her left, right beneath a big window overlooking jasmine trellises in a garden of sorts. There was a pile of clothing on the desk chair, which she recognized from the drab brown colors as her own—the ones that didn't have claw marks in them at least. And Sayo spotted all her other belongings, her shield and sword and the sorry excuse of a sack, packed away neatly by the foot of the desk. The side of the wall that held her bed was also occupied by a dresser and a floor mirror, their design crude and simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there were pots of plants nearly everywhere. On the windowsill, the desk, the dresser, the shelves. In the corners of the room. Hung from the ceiling near the window. Many of them were herbs Sayo’d never seen nor heard of. Though there were some flowers dotting the place as well—red lotus on the shelves, sunflower by the window, and red staunchweed on the night table. Though she suspected that last one wasn't there for pure decoration, given how haphazardly its pot was placed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out the corner of her eyes, Lisa had already finished her meal and was gathering up the empty bowls. “I'm gonna go clean these up now. Do you need anything else?” At Sayo's polite decline, Lisa left the room. And that was when Sayo realized with a start—when her eyes roamed over the unmade bamboo mat lying next to her bed—that she was in someone's room and not an infirmary like she had previously thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lisa, she highly suspected, was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Given how comfortably she inhabited the space and the scent of lotus that clung to her skin. This meant that, on top of keeping her up for two days straight, Sayo had also stolen her bed and invaded her personal space. She doubted the amount of coins she had left was even enough to cover the cost of her stay here… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo was too deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed the woman coming back until she felt someone poking gently at her cheek. And she was about to grumble like she usually would everytime Hina or Knight-Lieutenant Wakamiya unintentionally annoyed her, but once she looked up, all she could let out was an embarrassing hiccup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa had shed her loose healer robe, likely when she was away, and now only had on a simple linen shift that went just past her calves. Her hair was down, her arms and the vast expanse of her shoulders were left bare, and Sayo had to avert her eyes lest she did something rudely indecent. While such sights normally wouldn't make her blush up a storm—private baths weren't a thing back when she was still in-training after all—Sayo also never really had her breath taken away the way Lisa so effortlessly did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Sayo's cheeks were on fire, figuratively, Lisa herself seemed unaware of it all. Or maybe she just ignored it for Sayo's sake. Either way, Sayo was grateful that Lisa just smiled and went straight to easing her lying down on her side, partly because she knew she couldn't do so on her own yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try to get some sleep in, your body needs it. And wake me up if you need anything, okay?” Lisa pulled the blanket up to her chin and brushed hair out of her eyes, waiting for her affirmative nod before turning to her makeshift bed. Cocooning herself in a huge blanket, she blinked sleepily up at Sayo, looking so painfully adorable that—to save herself from more mortification—Sayo shut her eyes tight and blurted out, right as the sun reached its peak, “Good night, ma'am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, even with her eyes shut, Sayo could see that smile on Lisa's lips—cat-like and ever so slightly cheeky—clear as day when she responded with a “G'night, Sayo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next two days went by pretty uneventful. Sayo spent most of it sleeping or trying to get her traitorous heart to stop being such an ass. She failed miserably because it still thumped hard in her chest everytime Lisa so much as touched her—which was a lot, whether it’d be to change bandages, help her limp to the bathroom, or comfort her through the lingering pain—because Sayo quickly learned that Lisa was very much a tactile person and that she didn't have the guts to tell her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s the worst that could happen? I'm leaving soon anyway…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored that tiny pang in her chest at the thought and went back to reading. Lisa had lent her some of her books—most of which are romances, and all had strange scribblings sprinkled throughout the pages. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In case you get bored of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she'd said with a cheeky wink and Sayo’d thought that couldn't be further from the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Lisa was heading out to the tavern with her friend Yukina this evening, after much insistence from both Sayo and Shifune now that she'd gotten better. That meant she was stuck inside, all alone because Shifune had probably gone to bed already, all while getting utterly frustrated for the millionth time at the protagonist of this romance she was reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell her already, you egghead,” she grumbled under her breath, accidentally flipping the page a bit too hard and almost having her heart jump out of her chest because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could not</span>
  </em>
  <span> afford a new book on top of everything else. Thankfully, the book remained unharmed, much to her relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be having fun,” an unfamiliar voice sounded from the door, prompting her to begrudgingly look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>She looked to be about Sayo and Lisa's age. Long silver hair held back by a butterfly-shaped pin and golden eyes that gleamed brightly in the dim light, signs that she wasn't exactly human. Her face looked just as impassive as how Sayo’s would normally be if a </span><em><span>certain</span></em> <em><span>healer</span></em><span> wasn't around. She wore a white bodice and a simple long-sleeved dark purple dress, with a lute strapped to her back. A strip of white bandage was wrapped around her left palm.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're Yukina,” she said in place of a greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>former</span>
  </em>
  <span> Knight-Commander Hikawa Sayo.” That, Sayo wasn't expecting. Chills ran up her spine, her breath stuck in her throat—her demotion wasn't a secret, but it wasn't exactly public knowledge either. “Don't worry, only Chief and I know about it,” Yukina said, sensing her discomfort, “Lisa thinks you're still a Knight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo didn't quite know how to feel about that, so she hummed and tried to school her face back to its usual state. Unsure how to proceed, she figured maybe Yukina was looking for Lisa, so she might as well say something. “Lisa is changing. She’ll be out soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yukina replied tersely in her monotone voice, seemingly unbothered. “Lisa told me you're the one who took down that shifter, is that correct?” At her nod, she continued, “It seems some people are lying about their victory. A band of hunters has been boasting about their false kill down at the tavern. I suppose they're after the bounty prize, but it'd take more than that to fool Chief…” she trailed off, inclining her head towards Sayo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she even had a chance to process all that information—</span>
  <em>
    <span>a bounty, coins, coins she could use to pay Lisa back</span>
  </em>
  <span>—that voice she had grown so accustomed to rang out teasingly, “Already plotting for bounty hunts without me, huh?”, before she rounded the door, hips bumping into Yukina's. It drew an annoyed huff out of her, and an undignified splutter from Sayo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because there Lisa was, clad in a gorgeous red dress that seemed to glow bright even in this dim candlelight. It hugged her just right—revealing curves normally hidden beneath her loose robe and sleep shift— and was adorned with hundreds of tiny gems of different colors trailing down to the flowy skirt beneath. The entire dress was made of a strange fabric that looked to be as delicate as gossamer, resting lightly on Lisa's skin. All of it was somehow reminiscent of the elusive woodland nymphs in paintings hung in the Great Keep's foyer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa even wore makeup, something Sayo had never seen her do. Light powder on her cheeks, shadows that brought out the green of her eyes, and rouge on already-perfect lips. Nonetheless, Sayo was rendered utterly speechless, unable to take her eyes off of this beauty before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, before she managed to embarrass herself to the point of no return, Yukina—of all people—cleared her throat, effectively startling her out of her trance, and spoke, “Much as I'd like to stay here,” which Sayo was certain wasn't true, “I'd prefer if we got to the tavern before it closed. I'll see you around, Hikawa Sayo.” She nodded politely to a still-rigid Sayo and briskly walked out of the room, leaving them alone at mercy's hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Sayo was the first to speak up, eyes still glued to the doorway. “So… I've met your friend. She seems… nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa giggled like wind chimes and that somehow dispelled all tension in the room. “She likes you, don’t worry about it,” she said, her tone mirthful. Sayo almost breathed a sigh of relief at her misassumption but thought better of it. She'd been keeping Lisa for too long anyway, and she also had a half-finished book to return to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to Lisa, she let her gaze wander over the newly draped woolen shawl on Lisa's shoulders for a second—the night air could be quite chilling up here—before finally meeting those deep green eyes. “I hope you'll have a wonderful time, ma'am,” she said earnestly, managing to keep the shakiness out of her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was until long after Lisa was gone and her eyes watered from staring at the page that Sayo realized she hadn't read a single extra word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next morning, she woke to a thick blanket tucked properly around her and Lisa curling up on her mat, deep asleep with a contented smile on her lips—now pink and bare of rouge. Her heart thumped twice as hard as she frowned into the dawnlight.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We'll have a break next week, which I sorely need after this disaster of a week that resulted in me not able to write anything at all (thank goodness I backed this fic up already since my hard drive broke and I lost a ton of stuff) </p><p>Please leave a comment letting me know if you enjoy this chapter!</p><p>Thank you for reading and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>A week had passed since she regained consciousness, and nine days since the attack. Her recovery was slow, for the most part due to the residual effect of the poison. It turned her lethargic, weighing her limbs down but none of that phased her in the slightest. She'd been trained for this, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of her wondered why Lisa hadn't used her magic again but she quickly brushed it aside. Lisa's ability was hers and hers alone to decide whether to use or not. Sayo just had to push herself a lot harder, which she did, much to Lisa's dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't understand why you keep insisting on doing this yourself,” she'd sighed another two days after her night-out, voice partly muffled by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm merely using the bathroom. Which is something I should be able to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>by myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sayo'd grunted back, struggling to pull her pants on while balancing herself on the one good leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it could be dangerous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a bathroom, ma'am. I don't see no giant bears in here.” She’d almost howled in triumph after successfully tying the strings on her pants without falling onto, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything before she realized how stupid it sounded. An annoyed huff came from the other side of the door and Sayo could almost picture the adorable pout on Lisa's face. She’d shaken herself out of it though, and gone to wash her hands as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A silly infatuation is all this is. It doesn't mean anything, and I’m getting rid of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she believed she'd done quite well, all things considered—even though her soup for that day had suspicious bits of diced carrots in it since she had, albeit reluctantly, disclosed her food preferences to Lisa days ago. She had been able to convince Lisa to let her move to the infirmary wing, though most of her things still remained in Lisa's room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bit lonely, sleeping in a room with more than one person and knowing none, but Sayo told herself it was for the best. That way, she was able to maintain a respectable distance between them while not outright ignoring Lisa—the woman simply didn't deserve to be treated like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aside from that, a large portion of her time was devoted to practice walking and doing things on her own. Her steps were still shaky, and she ran out of breath more often than she'd like, but Lisa assured her she'd get better in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her getting better also meant Lisa needing to spend a little less time worrying over her. In times when she was away tending to other patients or cooking, Yukina was the one to keep her company. Though unlike the first time they met, she barely talked, if at all. While Sayo moved on to the tenth romance book and had a growing inkling that those scribbles likely belonged to an ancient language, Yukina mostly just played around on her lute and sang. Sometimes, she paused to jot down on a stack of parchment she brought along with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to what little she could make of Armiger Toyama's incoherent babbling, Yukina's singing really was something special. Her voice rang clear and strong, softening to tender murmurs at just the right place. Despite them not resembling each other one bit, she was indeed her father's daughter—a talented bard Sayo only had the fortune of listening to once, at her knighting ceremony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, just like her father, there was something missing. She couldn't pinpoint it well—she was no musician after all—but it was as though if one were to peel off all the layers, Yukina's sound, at its core, was hollow. Her heart was present, but not entirely. And that frustrated Sayo to no end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she could read her thoughts, Yukina paused her playing and spoke, “You feel it too, don't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo could do nothing but nod. “Ma'am… Yukina, forgive me for saying this, but to me, you sound almost… lost…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukina stared at her for a long moment, unblinking. It was unnerving, the way she seemed to see straight through her, but Sayo held her ground. Eventually, Yukina let go of the stare and went back to plucking the strings. “I am…,” she whispered, almost too low like it wasn't meant for Sayo's ears, but she knew Yukina knew she’d heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukina stayed for supper that night. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> did. Not that Sayo could blame her—Lisa's cooking was in an entire league of its own. She even made sugar-coated cookies, one of which was quickly gobbled up by Yukina once Lisa had her back turned. A favor from the village’s only bakery to borrow their oven, she’d told Sayo, in exchange for buying some of their pastries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them brought up their earlier conversation, content to just let Lisa talk their ears off about the gossip she'd missed while taking care of Sayo. One of the soldiers was planning to propose to his beloved; another one, a redhead Sayo might have seen around named Yaken, who was so ditzy that he kept forgetting to feed the pigeons; and how Lisa missed the bakers' daughter who moved away a couple months ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Lisa would tease Yukina about someone named Ran—which got Sayo startled for a moment, unsure if they were talking about the Warden Mitake or another person with the same name—prompting the poor girl to blush bright red and almost choke on her cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo watched the scene unfolded while nibbling on one of the cookies herself—taste still elegant in all its simplicity—a small smile crept on her lips. It felt nice, and Sayo pretended, in those numbered days, that these strangers were all she'd ever known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one clear afternoon, Sayo decided to get some practice. She'd been feeling much better and thought light sparring with a straw dummy could do her some good. When traveling alone, one couldn't afford to let their skills go rusty, especially when they also had to hunt down enemies of the throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And so her training went. She borrowed a wooden sword and dummy, listened to an hour of Lisa's lecture on what to and not to do, tied her hair back with a dark blue ribbon Lisa gave her, and set out to spar in Lisa's garden, at the corner with the bougainvillea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first hour didn't go well for her. Her grip was sloppy and her stance unsteady. The sword even bounced back on one of the strikes and hit her square in the shoulder, and Sayo had to stop for five minutes just to breathe through the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she got better eventually, and by the third hour, she was already moving more or less like she used to. The afternoon sun bore down on her and sweat coated her back in rivulets, but her limbs burned good and her reflexes decent enough for her first day back. Sayo was still mindful of her leg though, careful not to lean on it too much as per Lisa's request. It was tricky to be unable to rely on her dominant leg, but she worked through it all the same. She simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some time after her fourth hour, Sayo could feel eyes on her. It was strange, to say the least, since Lisa’d promised to let her be. So Sayo turned and, to her surprise, found out two things. One was that the sky had gotten dark faster than she realized, and two, a little girl was watching her with great interest from a few paces away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a tiny thing—couldn't have been older than four nor taller than Sayo's thigh. She wore a simple blue dress that had all but swallowed her tiny form. Her blond hair was pulled into twintails, and there were fresh bandages on her chin and knees. In her arms was a green plush frog that she hugged tighter when she realized she'd been caught staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Sayo ventured a small wave, lowering her sword, and tried to relax her face as much as possible. She wasn't exactly the greatest with kids, always scaring them away with her intimidating face. Once, when she was still a Knight back in the Capital, she tried to help a lost kid find his mom but he started crying so hard that she had to call Apprentice Maruyama over to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, this little one didn't seem so scared of her, just a bit shy. “Hello Ser,” the girl said in a small voice and Sayo almost choked on her spit. “Big sis Lisa says you're a Knight. I've never seen a Knight before!” She said with so much awe in her voice that Sayo didn't have the heart to deny that no, she wasn't one anymore and didn't know if she could be one ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knelt down instead, recalling Maruyama doing the exact same thing, so that she wouldn't seem as intimidating. Sayo almost chuckled at the memory—that girl was so far from being intimidating she might as well be squinting at it from the bottom of the Abyss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, is that so?” She rubbed her neck awkwardly. “Well, what do you think,” she spread her arms, twisting around as best she could, like one would when looking over themselves in the mirror, “am I like what you’ve imagined?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl came closer—her tiny legs almost tripping over each other when she walked in a circle around Sayo—a hand at her bandaged chin, face looking pensive as though she was examining the work of an artisan, and Sayo tried her hardest not to feel self-conscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple rounds, she came to a stop in front of Sayo, who lowered her arms and waited for the verdict. “You don't have shiny armor,” she pronounced loud and clear, hands holding the plush frog behind her back, “but you’re super fast and you're so pretty and that's even better!” She finished with a sagely nod and a toothy grin that revealed two missing teeth, and Sayo couldn't help but chuckle along, feeling something light in her chest. She placed her right fist on her heart and bowed her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is truly an honor for me, my lady,” she said, smiling all the way. The girl beamed even brighter and swayed back and forth on her heels, eyes looking intently at her wooden sword. “Would you like to try?” Sayo held her sword out on both hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl let out adorable little whoops and cheers, and went to place her frog on a dry flat rock before returning. She took the sword from Sayo's hands like it was made of glass and held it up to the setting sun—now only a sliver above the treeline—her eyes twinkled in the waning light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wooden sword turned out to be too heavy for her though, and Sayo fumbled blindly around the bushes for a smaller branch. She taught the girl a few basic stances and just stood back while she smack away at the dummy she now dubbed Mister One-Eyed Meanie—mostly because someone had poked a hole on its face before she borrowed the thing. Sayo had a small smile on her face the entire time, or at least up until she felt someone softly clearing their throat right behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I was wondering what took you two so long,” Lisa shot her a knowing smile when she whirled around. Sayo was sure her face looked like that of a dead fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How incredibly charming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don't look at me like that. I should've known when I asked her to go find you that I’d have to check eventually, or else you two are gonna be here all night. Nana!” Lisa called out and the girl—Nana—swirled back, a fist above her heart in the Fleighan salute, and shouted at the top of her lungs:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma'am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa's eyes almost popped out of her head at that and she sputtered, turning to Sayo, who tried to put on the most innocent expression she could muster. Lisa quickly recovered though. And she laughed like wind chimes while beckoning for Nana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that's enough for today, good Ser. Now go wash up. We have supper to eat. And that goes for you too, Commander.” Sayo felt hollow all of a sudden, like all the joy she just had was sucked dry but she didn't let it show—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lisa didn't know,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reminded herself—and went to retrieve Nana's toy frog instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until much later, when they'd already finished up—Nana devoured all the cookies with an alarming speed while she and Yukina looked on in horror—and Lisa’d returned Nana to a kindly nun with crinkles at her eyes, that Sayo found out she was an orphan. Her parents died defending Todan in the surprise raid that kickstarted The Insurrection, and now she lived with half a dozen other orphans whose parents were likely lost to that same fateful night as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo went to bed with a heavy heart, and jolted awake several times with crimson moons behind her lids and blood-curdling screeches in her ears. When she finally fell asleep, her shirt was damp and her only blanket the soft blue streaming in through the wide windows.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Much as I'd hate to put this on hiatus, my life's been hectic these last weeks, and possibly the next month or two as well. And I haven't written much at all. But I'm nothing if not a stubborn ass :P So instead of a full on hiatus, I will change the schedule to two chapters a month. That means we'll have a break next week, and then chapter 8 the week after that.<br/>Hopefully a breathier schedule will be less stressful and allow me an easier writing time.</p><p>I'll see you guys in 2 weeks, and don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoy this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How are you guys enjoying Wahl? Of the 3 new songs, I'm still torn between Avant-garde HISTORY and Song I am. as my favorite (&gt;o&lt;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>On the morning of day fourteenth, Sayo sat on the steps of the back porch, sharpening her sword while remaining shielded from the early August sun by Lisa's prized jasmine trellises. </p><p> </p><p>Little Nana had visited every afternoon after their first meeting and clung onto hers or Lisa's leg until one of them agreed to let her play with the dummy. Sayo was always the one to relent first, sending apologetic glances back at Lisa and promising to make sure they didn't stay out too long—which didn't always work so Lisa had to go retrieve them sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Nana proved to be quite a handful. Being a tiny rambunctious ball of energy, she often bounced all over the place, asking all kinds of questions that Sayo was wholly unprepared for—<em> do you think I can be as pretty as you and big sis Lisa, if I eat my vegetables will I be amazing like you, why is a sword so heavy it's no good if I can't swing it, if I become a Knight will they take my frog away, do you think the Otherside has cookies and rainbows because if not mama and papa are gonna be very sad. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Sayo's hands stilled in their task when she remembered that bit, just like how her entire body had been when Nana asked her. She was eternally grateful that Lisa’d come out right at that moment and playfully scolded them for staying out late again, and Nana had proceeded to climb onto her sweaty back, having completely forgotten about the question.</p><p> </p><p>Someone cleared their throat to her right, snapping her out of the daydream and she whirled around, just in time to catch a hefty pouch thrown her way by none other than Shifune—who she'd barely seen in days. Her back—still tender from her morning practice—protested but she ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>“Bounty for that shifter, Mother Grace knows you've earned it. I've added a little more than what was promised since you look like you could use the extra money.” Sayo looked down at the pouch in surprise and opened it. Indeed, it had more gold than she had the mind to count right now—more than enough for Lisa's troubles, a horse and a new set of bedroll, maybe even a new spear or some light armor if she spent properly.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up to thank her former mentor but Shifune held up a hand. “Don't thank me yet, kid, I need you to do something. Not necessarily for me, though I'm asking you this in an unofficial capacity.” Shifune walked closer and sat heavily down beside Sayo on the steps. She rubbed at her knees for a moment before she sighed and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I've been sending people down at the mine after my messengers returned. The whole place’s been infested with monsters and all kinds of creatures for ages, which works if you want to hide something, not so much when you want to find them. That shifter took so long to find the Bow for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>“We were able to clear a route to the inner chamber that held the Bow. But the last Hero had it protected by an ice seal. There are no Mages in Todan, let alone one who knew how to break such a thing…”</p><p> </p><p>“And that's where my service is needed,” Sayo began, having caught onto what Shifune was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, since it already takes all we have to keep watch around here, I’m asking you to go up to Crimfort for me. An ice Mage lives there, Moca or something like that. Just ask to speak with Warden Mitake and tell her I sent you, she'll help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Master, won't we need someone to take a look at the Bow as well? Considering it's gone unused for so long?” She ventured, the concerned archer in her showing its face.</p><p> </p><p>Shifune was contemplative for a moment, before she nodded. “If you can, find their best bowyer and bring them back here as well. We'll see if we can use the Bow to our advantage. The dwarves made it back then, they can surely fix it now.”</p><p> </p><p>Her Master finished and suddenly, the calmness she'd had disappeared, replaced by a sense of cold dread. Sayo'd been putting thoughts of the Bow and the Falcons in the back of her mind for the past week, focusing on recovering and getting back in shape. Now that it was time, the bravado she put on in the beginning died away, and the cowardice that had always been inside her made itself known.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Road to the Free Fort is already treacherous enough for a healthy person. What if I'm not strong enough, not good enough? What if I messed this up too? What if… ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But this was Shifune asking her. Her former teacher and the only family she and Hina had. Who no doubt was aware of all her insecurities and shortcomings, and was still willing to put trust in her. Sayo would be nothing if she couldn't even fulfil that trust.</p><p> </p><p>As if sensing her hesitation, Shifune spoke up once more. “You’re nowhere near steady enough on your feet, kid. If I didn't trust you more so than my own men, never would I ask you to do such a thing.” A beat, and there was a weightlessness in her stomach in anticipation. “So I talked to them. Lisa and Yukina will be accompanying you to Crimfort.”</p><p> </p><p>The weight dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“But they're civilians, Master! I can't put them in danger for my selfish reasons!” Sayo gripped her sword tight, her throat tight with frustration—she hadn't even the mind to comprehend Shifune's earlier compliment. Though the resulting disapproving glare from Shifune had her wilting rather embarrassingly fast.</p><p> </p><p>“What have I taught you about underestimating people?” <em> Never… </em> “They've been travelers for far more than you have. They know the route to Crimfort better than you, and they have friends there that can help you.” Shifune tutted, clearly displeased. Sayo looked down at her sword, face red with embarrassment. “You could learn a thing or two about working with others, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Shifune stood up and cracked her joints. Though, just before she left, she turned to Sayo and mussed her hair up, eyes softening for a fraction. “The girls seem fond of you, that's why I asked. You can always go alone if that's what you want, but at least consider it, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Left with no choice, Sayo nodded, and watched Shifune's back as she slowly made her way inside, the gold pouch heavy in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>That afternoon, Lisa caught her hunched over what used to be her sack on the floor of Lisa's room, taking stock of what she’d need to buy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A new sack, first of all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, you didn't show up for lunch so I was wondering where you are, since Nana is gonna be here soon.” <em> Shit </em>, she hadn't even noticed the time. “Don't worry, I already saved some for you. It's your favorite potato soup after all,” Lisa chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Sayo coughed a little and angled her face away, trying to hide her blush. “Ah… thank you, ma'am. I didn't know it was past lunch already.”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa hummed and moved to fiddle about at one of her shelves. Her movements were unfocused, as though she had something on her mind, and so Sayo waited her out. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you upset?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“About me and Yukina tagging along. Are you upset?” It was hard to gauge what Lisa was feeling when she still kept her back to Sayo, so she tried to answer as truthfully as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am. But not at you two, or even Master.” Lisa turned slightly but kept silent, and Sayo took it as a cue to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“You know I'm incredibly out of shape. I can defend myself, badly I suppose. But with you two there, I'm not sure I can keep you safe. If something happened to you, I don't think I could…” The lump in her throat made it difficult to speak, and she trailed off, looking down at the brooch of her own sigil in her palm. What a glorious non-Knight she was, having no purpose but to fix a mess she caused while unable to even protect the unfortunate few that chose to accompany her… </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you're worried about?” Lisa's light chuckle made her look up in surprise. “I'm not much of a fighter but I can hold my own just fine, Sayo. Look,” she reached for a sheathed dagger from the back of a shelf and held it out for Sayo to see. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like a dainty little thing at first, completely harmless. But on second look, she could see how sharp its edges were, good enough to split apart a single hair. The blade shone with a reddish tint—the finest of the dwarven steel that can cut into anything, Sayo'd read. A fine weapon, indeed, and Lisa held it surer than Sayo could with her sword at the moment. She could now see what Shifune meant about Lisa beating her to a pulp.</p><p> </p><p>“And believe it or not, despite how she looks, Yukina can easily take on half a dozen people if she needs to,” Lisa laughed lightly at Sayo's disbelieving face and put her dagger away. “Just wait ‘til you see her in action! So, don't worry about us, ‘kay? We got your back!” She finished with a beaming smile so bright it made Sayo ache all over again.</p><p> </p><p>“... Why… why me? I haven't done anything to warrant your kindness, ma'am, and yet…” The brooch dug hard into her palm. “I… I don't get it…” She stared hard into the hardwood floor, too afraid of the incoming rebuff to look at Lisa. Surely she must've been sick of Sayo already, right? To offer someone safety and comfort and constantly having it rebuked or questioned… </p><p> </p><p>Just as Sayo readied herself for more long weeks traveling alone and the possibility of never getting to taste Lisa’s cookies ever again, she heard the slightest intake of breath, and her answer came.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not, Sayo?” Lisa gave her the softest gaze she'd ever seen, and she had almost melted right then and there, on the creaky floor of Lisa's room. “You ask me why I'd offer kindness, but I see no reason not to either. Kindness to yourself or to others, everybody would be so much happier if we could just do the right thing all the time. But that's impossible, so I settle for the next best thing—to do as much as I'm capable of, help as many around me as I could.” She walked over to where Sayo was and took a seat at the chair. She then placed a hand on Sayo’s shoulder, a gentle comfort that left her wanting more. </p><p> </p><p>“I've seen how you are with Nana, how you make her so much happier in just a few days. So yeah, if I could help you even just a little bit by tagging along, then my answer will always be ‘yes'. Because seeing you happy makes me happy too.”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo didn't know when or how it happened. She just knew that by the end of it all, her hand had found its way to Lisa's, grasping lightly. They stayed like that—touches lingering and just <em> being </em> in each other's presence—for a moment longer as Sayo mulled over what was said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooooo… can we still come along with you?” Lisa gave her a playful nudge. And just like that, their moment was over, and Sayo couldn't help but let out an amused huff at Lisa's question.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, ma'am. I must admit that…,” heat filled the tips of her ears but she pressed on, “that I do need you…” Her hand returned to worrying at the silver brooch. “I've never been to the Free Fort before, so I was quite worried when Master Shifune entrusted me with this task.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it to us, Sayo, we'll get you there in no time at all!” Lisa's bright voice drew her away from the brooch once more. “Ah, not to mention… The sky this time of year is gonna be so beautiful, Sayo!” She watched as lights danced in Lisa's eyes, utterly mesmerized. “Out there in the open, it's like there's just you and the stars; like if I just reached out, I'd touch Heaven's River flowing way up there…” she trailed off, and there was a long inhale before, “Oh, <em> shit </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo had never heard Lisa curse before, and the pure shock of it made her body coil up, ready to defend the woman from whatever it was that had the gall to bother her. “Wh—what is it? What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Argh… Can't believe I totally forgot it!” Lisa frustratedly rubbed at her face. “I already promised I'd perform at the Star Festival in Crimfort this year, which should be in a couple weeks. They always go all out for it, and I've been doing it for a few years now as well… Ah, guess I should start making some apology sweets for them. I just hope Himari can still do my part…” Lisa sighed, dejected. </p><p> </p><p>Sayo hadn't even known folks up there also celebrated this particular occasion. But then, Lisa's words from earlier echoed in Sayo's head, and she made her decision before she could chicken out.</p><p> </p><p>“Crimfort's… Star Festival, will it take long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?! Ah no, not at all. Preparations take up the entire month but the festivities will be over in just a couple days.” She looked at Sayo, questions surely on her tongue but Sayo beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, if we get there in time, will you have enough time to practice? Is your performance complicated? Are you able to practice on the road—”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Sayo, slow down!” Lisa held her hands out. “What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo swallowed and decided to stop beating around the bush. “I can see this performance means a lot to you. Even if I'm wrong, you've still made a promise, and I'd hate to see you break it because of me. So, I was wondering, if it isn't too complex, maybe you could practice on the way and take some time to rehearse when we get there. You can just point me to who I need to talk to and I'll go find them with Yukina in the meantime. That way, we can both—oof!” She hadn't the chance to finish her sentence because Lisa was already tackling her in a tight hug, somehow still mindful of the injuries in her excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you thank you thank you, you're the sweetest, Sayo!” Sayo was sure her face was all red by now but she still placed a hesitant hand on the small of Lisa's back, reciprocating with an awkward one-armed hug of her own. And they remained like that for a short while, until they heard Nana’s voice bellowing out for Sayo before she even stepped foot in the house. When they separated, Lisa's cheeks were dusted with a lovely pink, and the way she beamed at Sayo reminded her of that first morning they talked.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not entirely pleased with Lisa's speech yet but eh, that would have to do until I can come up with something better...</p><p>Gotta be honest that I'm still not making any progress at all with the writing (＞﹏＜). Though I hope that Wahl's release and finally getting to watch Flamme/Wasser will inject some much needed enthusiasm!</p><p>If there isn't any trouble, ch.09 will be up two weeks from now.</p><p>Keep doing your things in the comments, I always love reading your thoughts!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Where's my camellia representation? It makes up half of Roselia's name y'know (I'm kidding but kinda not, if you spot any camellia in R's art, let me know!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them another two whole days to prepare for the trip. When Sayo tried to give Lisa the gold coins for her troubles, she had, albeit predictably in hindsight, refused. They kept arguing back and forth in the common room, neither willing to back down, drawing the attention of several other apprentices and patients milling about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was, until Yukina materialized out of nowhere, snatched up half the coins, and sauntered away while mumbling, “Stop acting like your roots are all twisted together already.” Lisa turned red-faced and sputtered inelegantly while Sayo just looked confusedly at her retreating back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the rest of the gold, she was able to buy everything she needed: a new sack, bedroll, dagger and spear, an old gray gambeson tunic and thick wool cloak, and a pair of greaves and sturdy boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no such luck getting a horse though, since all the healthy ones were out working in the fields. There was only an old mule and a strange-looking deer with reddish fur and an impressive pair of horns on his head—a red elk, his handler said, native to the eastern forests and extremely picky when it came to choosing his rider—left in the stable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, she went with the elk, if only because Lisa seemed utterly enamored with him, cooing and scratching his ears while Sayo tried in vain to get the old mule to move its butt. At least the elk didn't chew on her shirt when she wasn't looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the two days, Sayo also tried putting off telling Nana as much as possible—mainly because she didn't know how—but the damn kid was smarter than she thought. While Sayo was unsaddling her new ride after a test run—he was surprisingly docile, all things considered, though it did take a while for her to adjust to riding an elk—Nana came barreling in, tears and snots running down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sayo, don't go!” She tripped over one of the smaller hay bales in the stable, but Sayo thankfully caught her in time and whisked the tiny whimpering ball up into her arms. Lisa appeared at the doorway a moment later, worried and out of breath, but she stayed outside, giving them space while still remaining close by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want Sayo to go,” Nana cried into her shirt, her words blurred together. “What if you and big sis Lisa never come back? Then I won't get to play with you anymore…” Her sentence was barely over when she broke into a loud wail. The horses around her started snorting, likely unsettled by the crying, and in her panic, Sayo almost called out for Lisa's help. But she tried to remain calm, gently shushing and patting on Nana's back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nana…,” she began, uncertain of where she was going with this. “Nana, do you want to hear a story?” It was quite comical when Nana stopped crying almost immediately at that, but Sayo couldn't sigh in relief just yet—she still had an entire nonexistent story to tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, um…,” she cleared her throat, taking the time to gather her thoughts, “there once was a soldier frog, who belonged to the many frogs living in a pond in a faraway forest. One day, a giant bird attacked, and when it came time for the finishing blow to drive it away for good, that soldier frog made a grave mistake. And now their enemy </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> still lurking out there, waiting for the chance to exact vengeance. And so that frog sets out by his lonesome, determined to end this once and for all to make up for his mistake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo paused momentarily to check and sure enough, Nana had her eyes glued on her, her sniffles quiet as though she didn't want to disturb Sayo's story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing that it'd take a while, Sayo moved to sit on one of the nearby crates, propping Nana on her lap before continuing. Out the corner of her eyes, Lisa had already moved from the doorway, but the faint shuffling outside indicated she was still around, and Sayo sent a silent thank-you her way before returning her attention to Nana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On his way, he meets a kind lady frog, a grumpy lady frog, an adorable little tadpole, and a sagely old frog—who revealed to him that he must retrieve a legendary weapon to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. But to do that, he will need to visit the rabbits up on the small hills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so he must set out once more, this time with help from the lady frogs he's befriended. But,” Sayo paused dramatically, silently cursing a certain thespian for rubbing off on her, “this means he has to say goodbye to the little tadpole. The tadpole cries a lot, because he loves to play with the soldier frog; and the frog is sad, because he's come to care for the tadpole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet the tadpole still believes in the frog. He understands this was the frog's duty, and he sends them off with a smile. With the blessing of the tadpole, the frog and his friends are able to complete his quest. And the frog returns safely to play with the tadpole once more… The end,” she finished lamely, waiting to see if Nana even understood half the mess she just spewed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nana's little face scrunched up adorably before she asked, “Why are we all frogs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An undignified snort from outside sent her spluttering, “W—well, I thought it would make things more interesting… But that's besides the point,” she sighed, “Nana, do you understand what I'm trying to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know…,” she squirmed around. “Do you promise you'll come back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My work in Crimfort doesn't require much so yes, I'll come back as soon as I'm finished.” She doubted her work would end there, but for the sake of comforting Nana at the moment, she'd have to skirt around the giant, looming issue that was to come afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I'm still sad… I wanna become a Knight right away so I can go with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo chuckled. “There are many things you must have in order to be knighted, Nana. You'll have to get bigger, for example,” Sayo puffed out her chest, making herself seem bigger than she actually was, and Nana pouted. Her elk snorted impatiently in the background, still waiting for his treat, and an idea popped up in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Knight needs a ride too, but I haven't named mine yet. Do you want to give it a try, Nana?” She carried Nana over to the restless beast, letting her pet the elk under Sayo's watchful eyes. He seemed to calm down at the attention and pushed his muzzle further into Nana's hands, prompting a bout of giggles from the little girl. “Dropping the gentleman act, are we?” He flicked his ears at the comment, but ignored her otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's so cute!” Nana reached to scratch the elk's ears and marveled at his horns. “I've never seen a Knight ride an elk before so I'm gonna give him the best name ever! Hmm, let's see…,” Nana assumed her pensive pose—a hand under her chin, eyes squinted at the elk, “he's fluffy, like the insides of bread!” An interesting comparison, Sayo noted, one where she wasn't particularly keen to know where it would go. Especially when Nana went on and on about the loaf of walnut bread Lisa bought for her yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know why it's called walnut bread because I don't see any in it. And it tasted kinda weird too but I think I like it!” Nana reached out and buried her hands in the elk's fur around his neck, and she laughed when he licked at her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehehe, you wanna eat it too, don't you?” Sayo wasn't really certain about that bit, but then Nana let out a triumphant squeal and turned to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sayo, Sayo, I know what we should call him!” She then turned back to the elk, and grandly pronounced, “From now on, you'll be known as Ser Walnut, first of his name!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo managed to hold onto the calm exterior she'd spent years perfecting, relatively. Lisa, on the other hand, not so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo could hear her muffled laughter from all the way out there, and braced herself for the teasing that was to come later. For now, she smiled at Nana, and accepted the name with grace. She let Nana feed Ser Walnut the apples he'd been waiting for and pet the beast some more. Eventually, Nana got tired and fell asleep in Sayo's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By some miracle, she was able to tidy everything up with just one hand. After locking up Ser Walnut's pen, she went outside to join Lisa, who was looking something contemplative at the fallen leaves as the wind carried them away. Though she looked up as soon as she saw the two of them, eyes softening at the sight of a sleeping Nana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did great in there, Sayo,” she said, voice low so as not to wake Nana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't want to give her too much hope, yet at the same time, it's too cruel to just leave her all alone after…,” Sayo trailed off, certain that was enough for Lisa to catch her drift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's a smart kid, she'll understand. Just give her some time,” Lisa squeezed her shoulder, and began to take off in the direction Sayo hoped was of the orphanage. “I bet you she'll already have by the time we return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo didn't know whether to believe Lisa or not, but she stayed silent and followed her down the steps that formed Todan's sloping main road, passing by small fields of strawberries and houses with half-replaced roofs. Nana snored away peacefully in her arms, drooling all over the front of Sayo's shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…,” Lisa began, and Sayo braced herself—they'd been around each other long enough for her to read the signs, “I'm the kind lady frog, huh? Or am I the grumpy one?” She smiled cheekily, unaware or rather, uncaring of Sayo's mortification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Sayo decided to deflect, which seemed to amuse the other woman even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahaha, is that so? I could've sworn you said that.” Lisa's smile turned devious. “Then did you know, the other day, I wasn't actually gonna buy Nana walnut bread at first? I wanted something a bit healthier y'know. But when we got there, the Yamabukis had </span>
  <em>
    <span>juuuuust</span>
  </em>
  <span> ran out of carrot bread, and so I had to make due.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo was sure her eyes were bulging out at this point. Whether Lisa was purely joking or not, she couldn't believe the sheer luck she had, having narrowly avoided an even worse name. Nay, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> name ever for what was to be her steed in the foreseeable future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a shame. Oh, maybe I can still change her mind. Bakery's right up ahead, lemme go ask if they still have some,” Lisa said, giggling madly the more horrified Sayo became.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm never talking to you again if you do that, ma'am,” Sayo finally grumbled out an empty threat, after she was able to shut her mouth closed to wet her lips, which had become dry after all the gaping she’d been doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to her, Lisa was doubling over, eyes crinkled, wind chimes laughs muffled behind her palms. The villagers passing by in their late afternoon haste shot them weird stares, but Sayo ignored them. Her half-baked plan to keep from getting attached to Lisa had already come crashing down the moment Shifune told her they'd be traveling together, so she let herself enjoy the time they had for now, and pretended to look offended some more when Lisa finally straightened up. It earned her another bout of giggles that lasted the rest of the way to Nana's orphanage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the crack of dawn next morning, Nana came to the infirmary while they were packing things up. The soft blue light and Nana's constant wide yawns almost sent Sayo right back to bed. Though she tried to keep herself amused by watching the little one help Lisa pack their rations and chattering on and on about the real frogs she apparently kept back at the orphanage's pond, her tiny legs running back and forth between Lisa and the pantry, staying out of Sayo's way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd thought Nana was upset at her at first, but the way she kept sneaking glances at Sayo and back to whatever she had inside her pocket quickly dispelled that notion, and so Sayo waited it out. And soon enough, she felt a tug on her tunic when she'd just finished hooking her bedroll onto the saddle, and looked down to Nana's shiny blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Nana,” Sayo knelt down, ruffling a hand into Nana's loose blond locks that she didn't bother tying up today. The girl swatted her hand away with all the indignance of a four-year-old and Sayo chuckled fondly. “Is there something you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nana scratched at her cheek and shot a hesitant look back at Lisa, who was offering her a reassuring smile. “When I asked Mama why there's no one protecting the Knights when they’re always helping and… and protecting everybody out of the goodness of their hearts, she made this for me,” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small necklace. Its pendant was made from clay and crudely shaped into that of a kite shield, suspended from a thin leather cord that was now being tied around Sayo's neck by Nana's fumbling hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Sayo hadn't noticed anything. She was still replaying the simple words Nana had spoken over and over in her head. Was that it? Was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> it? Was the answer she'd been seeking for herself right under her nose all this time? Sayo wasn't sure. She didn't really have time to ponder anymore when Nana rounded back and clapped her hands loudly, startling her back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's to keep you safe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Nana… you're giving this to me?” Sayo was astonished as soon as her mind caught up to what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she shook her head in that adorable childlike way that made her entire body go along with the movement, “I'm only letting you borrow it. I'm not a Knight yet, but you are so this’ll protect you so you can come back safe and give it back to me,” Nana said, hands twisting behind her back, looking unsure all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo let her fingers clasped gently around the pendant, feeling the roughness of the dried clay and all the imperfections it had. There was a lump in her throat that she tried to push down as she reached for her sack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case… I have something for you too.” Nana's eyes went wide as a dish the moment Sayo fished out her brooch, which glinted dimly in the dawnlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A camellia flower intricately carved out of a blue tear-of-the-mermaid gem, held together by a tiny silver shield, an artistic rendition of Sayo's own shield that looked a thousand times better than the real thing. It was a gift from the Warden—expertly put together by Fleig's finest craftsman Yamato Maya—to commemorate the day she was appointed Knight-Commander, which Sayo still kept close despite everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a camellia flower, Nana,” she held the brooch out for Nana to trace its delicate petals. “I fell in love with its beauty when I visited Wildemoore, and so chose it for my personal sigil. I don't know whether this brooch has any mystical power or not, but I'd like you to have it until my return as well.” Sayo pinned it onto Nana's shirt, right above her heart, and chuckled when the girl brightened up and ran excitedly over to show Lisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of whom, Sayo was reminded of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who still hadn't shown up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma'am, when is Yukina coming? I haven't seen her at all. And your horse too, for that matter. We’ll need to get everything ready and leave before noon if we want to get there before the Star Festival like you said.” She stood up slowly, mindful of her leg and waited for Lisa's answer, but she only smiled coyly and pointed to somewhere above Sayo's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's right behind you actually,” she continued her mysterious smile while Nana squealed in excitement, and so Sayo bit back a sigh and turned, a reprimand ready on her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on her tongue was as far as that remark went when she came face to face with an enormous panther with silver fur, easily twice as big as a normal one. Its tail swished back and forth languidly as intelligent golden eyes bored into hers. And then it yawned, maw opening so wide that Sayo could practically count every single one of those scary sharp teeth. To this day, she still couldn't understand how she'd managed to stand still for so long without reaching for her sword or yelling for everyone to get away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, don't scare her like that, Yukina. You know she can't hear you, right?” Lisa chided, the playful lilt of her voice did wonder to Sayo's nerves right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The panther—or Yukina in her panther form, Sayo supposed—huffed, looking almost displeased with the way her ears drooped. It was adorable, and while Sayo was still struggling to wrap her head around this—to be fair, Shifune did mention Lisa having a friend who was a shifter, and Yukina obviously wasn't human, she just hadn't connected the two dots together for some reason—she didn't want to scold Yukina while she wasn't in a position to explain herself. So she stood back and watched as Nana and Lisa took turns petting Yukina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ser Walnut had remained calm so far, a miracle all on its own, so Sayo turned to retrieve the only remaining saddle, which was noticeably bigger and should've been the obvious giveaway had Sayo been paying more attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm guessing she's your mount then, ma'am? Shall I saddle her up for you?” She set off to work once Lisa nodded. It was quite difficult though, trying to saddle a huge beast while said beast was busy licking all over Lisa and Nana's faces and just overall being uncooperative—which was unsettling considering how stoic and to-the-point the woman normally was—but she managed. Lisa finally broke free after she snapped closed the final clasp to help her load everything up, leaving Nana to try climbing up Yukina's head on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we leave them like that, ma'am?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Yukina's great with kids when she shifted,” Lisa answered absentmindedly, solely focused on tying their tent to the saddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Shifune and a young red-headed soldier approached them—Yaken, she recalled, that ditzy pigeon-keeper Lisa talked about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies,” he nodded at them. He could be considered handsome, Sayo guessed, but his wide smile so early in the morning only served to unnerve her. “Ser,” he turned to her and something briefly passed behind his blue eyes, too fast for Sayo to catch. He then gave her a letter sealed in plain wax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In case you’re so charming that you scare Mitake off,” Shifune said dryly. “Don't rush them if they need time to think, and keep everything on the down low as much as possible. Other than that, that's all I can do for you, kid, the rest I'd have to count on that sunshine personality of yours,,” she continued with just the tiniest quirk in the corners of her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo straightened up and bowed her head, fist above her heart, “I won't disappoint you, Master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a faint tremble in her voice, and she could only hope that no one noticed. But the way Yukina's ears quirked ever so slightly told her otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unfortunately, with the end of act 1, we've caught up to the pre-written chapters I have on hand. And with how often I tend to go back to edit stuff, I'll have to take a break to properly write the next batch of chapters. I don't know when I'll be back, but I definitely will. I hope you understand.</p><p>(I may pop up briefly for a certain special day in August though, maybe a next chapter, maybe a one shot, or both, I haven't decided yet)</p><p>As always, let me know what you think in the comments or on twitter @AlekN9, and thank you for reading. I'll see you guys as soon as I could!</p><p>Also, I forgot to mention I based Ser Walnut upon Yakul from Mononoke Hime. It being my favorite Ghibli film and a big influence on this fic, I had to find a way to pay homage somehow :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since the oneshot that's supposed to be finished today is still not finished, I figured I'll add another chapter for Sanctuary in the mean time.</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR ONE &amp; ONLY BASSIST, IMAI LISA!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo was currently debating whether it had been a mistake bringing Lisa and Yukina along. Not that they'd caused any troubles, no. In fact, after saying goodbye to Shifune, Nana, and that red-headed soldier—Sayo'd even let the little one ride with her back to the orphanage—her two companions had been nothing but great company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had ridden slowly out of Todan between sunflower fields in bloom and sighing stone mills, with Yukina and Lisa leading the way, not forgetting to take frequent breaks so Sayo wouldn't have to strain her knee and back too much. Their trip had been spent mostly in silence, saved for the times Lisa chirped up about the little animals that crossed their path, which Sayo offered unhelpful hums to in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so preoccupied that, on the few occasions she spotted Lisa seemingly having full-on conversations with panther-Yukina despite it being physically impossible to do so, she just brushed it off as one more mysterious thing about the two of them and carried on with her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though calling them ‘thoughts' was an overstatement at best. Sayo's mind mostly just cycled through bits and pieces of the conversations with Lisa and Nana over and over without coming to any conclusion of her own. It was fruitless yet still comforting in a way, to have something relatively bloodless and guilt-free to occupy her mind instead. And before she knew it, the sun was beginning to set upon the hilly plains around her, casting everything in its reddish golden light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd stop to set up camp under an old tree. After everything had been unloaded from Yukina's shoulders, she shifted back in a flash of light. Through the haze, Sayo was able to catch a glimpse of how her fur and claws retracted, how her joints popped as human-Yukina grunted in discomfort. Later at dinner, she'd let Yukina wolf down a significant portion of Lisa's cookies and only shrugged when Lisa shot her a questioning look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo's peace was short-lived however, after Lisa was finished with checking up on her back and knee. The woman was packing away the soothing ointment she'd used on Sayo when she spoke up, asking for help with her performance at the Star Festival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reasons unknown to all the spirits of Fleig, possibly even Mother Grace herself, Sayo was chugging down water right at that moment, and promptly spat everything out once the question left Lisa's lips. Somewhere behind them, huddled near the fire, Yukina snickered and Sayo had almost wanted to demand her share of cookies back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C'mon, it's not that bad,” Lisa tried, hands patting on Sayo's back as she coughed and wiped at her mouth. “I need you to stand in for my partner. You won't even have to do anything! Just step a few steps here and there and hold my hand when I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, ma'am,” Sayo sighed, putting her water away, “why don't you ask her instead?” She jerked a thumb toward Yukina, who was now incredibly invested in tuning her lute. “I reckon she's much more familiar with it than I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's doing the singing for us. You don't happen to be hiding your singing chops, do you?” When Sayo shook her head fondly at her teasing smile, Lisa took hold of her hands, not quite pulling. “Please, just for a bit. I'll make it up to you, promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa tried to catch her eyes, angling her face closer every time Sayo turned away as though they were children. At one point, their faces got so close that Sayo could count the lashes on Lisa's eyes so she abruptly stood up, only managing to not bump heads by sheer miracle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, I'll dance with you.” Her foot caught on some pebbles and she almost tripped. “And you don't have to pay me back since I'm quite certain I'll just mess everything up.” She walked a few paces away, taking extra care to calm her breathing down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't sell yourself short, Sayo! I've seen how you move when you spar. Quite impressive to be honest,” Lisa beamed at her, unaware of how Sayo was drinking up the little praise she got. Though the glint in Yukina's golden eyes told her she wasn't quite as oblivious as her best friend. Thankfully, she remained silent and returned to strumming out a wistful melody on her lute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's… different, ma'am,” she returned her attention to Lisa. “My techniques are meant to take down opponents in as little time as possible, which I doubt is the case here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa only hummed in response. She held out a hand, all chipped nails and calluses and night-air cold, and Sayo took it, almost reverently. The night stars twinkled around them and Sayo thought maybe this wasn't so bad after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Until Lisa decided to get in her face once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're looking scary again, Sayo. Relax a little,” she pushed the corners of Sayo's lips upward into what could barely be classified as a smile. Still, it seemed to amuse Lisa so much the woman practically lit up, her eyes shining as bright as the stars around them. “There, much better now,” Lisa breathed before her eyes widened and she backed off, disentangling the both of them from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Sayo allowed herself to miss the warmth of Lisa in her arms before quickly shaking herself back to reality. She shot a look at Yukina and caught the tail end of a cheeky smirk before the muscles in her face got pulled back to its normal state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A benign thought sparked in Sayo's head. Maybe Yukina wasn't a shifter after all, but a bored demon who just wanted to watch people—possibly only Sayo—suffered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me show you what to do,” Lisa pulled her out of her head and to the middle of the clearing. “The dance is broken into multiple segments. Mine is where the Weaver—me—meets and falls in love with the Cowherd—you.” Sayo blushed up a storm as Lisa tapped her chest, but tried to focus when Lisa demonstrated the steps for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she had to do wasn't anything complex. Stand still, move a couple steps here and there in a call-and-response of sorts, and hold Lisa from behind in an intimate embrace after her final twirl as the song came to an end. All in all, it was quite simple. Really!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should've</span>
  </em>
  <span> been, had Sayo managed to do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because once Yukina started singing, it was as if Lisa'd become a completely different person. Normally, she was easy-going and sweet; a bit stern when it came to taking care of their well-being. But she was never this… this </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, there was a fire in her eyes. Her entire demeanor changed—her steps sure, her movements fluid and provocative. The passion she had for dancing was apparent, and Lisa channeled everything to the role she was playing—the role of a girl in love—sending lovestruck, longing gazes towards Sayo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sayo was helpless, partly because of the heated gazes she was on the receiving end of, backed by Yukina's powerful voice; partly because that heat ignited something lying dormant within her—something she only ever caught glimpses of when her fingers rested upon the string of a bow, or when an innocent little girl smiled at her and told her she was enough, or when Hina cheered for her at the top of her lungs and she wasn't petty enough to be annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hina… Things always come down to my problems with Hina, don't they?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hina, who was a natural-born genius. Hina, who never had troubles learning new skills. Hina, who was bright and cheery and headstrong and loved by many despite their shared tendency to be overly blunt with words. Hina, who followed blindly and yet still found her own place. Hina, who was the better twin in every way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was also the Hina that Sayo failed in every way—in being a sister, a confidante, a commanding officer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was that was ignited by Lisa and Yukina's combined zeal fell away as she remembered why she was here in the first place, and she only felt cold where the clay pendant rested under her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sayo…?” Lisa paused in her steps and from a few paces away, so did Yukina with her playing. An owl hooted in the distance and Sayo shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Did you catch a cold?” Lisa's hand went to touch her cheek. It was much colder now, Sayo found, and she absentmindedly took it in her own larger ones to rub some warmth into. A high-pitched squeak sounded from somewhere before her but Lisa didn't pull back. So she just continued on with the task, finding comfort in the fact that Lisa's hand had started to feel warmer now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo even had half the mind to do so to Lisa's other hand too, before Yukina's silver hair and sharp golden eyes came into her periphery, and she caught herself, dropping Lisa's hand as though it was hot coal. The disappointed look that flashed across Lisa's eyes must've been the product of Sayo's frazzled mind and the flickering fire, for it was gone as soon as she blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—m sor—,” she croaked, before wetting her cracked lips and trying again. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Just… a lot on my mind right now.” Sayo looked away and rubbed hard at her eyes until dark spots started swimming in her vision. Her arms and legs felt like logs and she doubted there would be anymore dancing tonight, especially now that she'd gone and ruined the mood for everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much for helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it's okay,” Lisa shushed gently, placing her now-warm hand on Sayo's back and steered them both back to the fire. Yukina joined them on her other side. She eyed Sayo questioningly but otherwise stayed silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Lisa ventured, soft green eyes made even softer under the flamelight. She handed Sayo her water skin and Sayo took huge gulps from it, stalling for time because—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do… I just don't even know where to start, I'm sorry,” she whispered, so quiet she almost feared it had been lost in the rustling of nearby trees. Some paces away, Ser Walnut snorted in his sleep, the little tuft of fur that was his tail flicked back and forth and Sayo idly wondered if he could sense her distress, sense how much she wanted to talk to them, tell them about all these things she couldn't make sense of by herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still didn't know much about each other, that much was certain. But she sensed that Lisa wouldn't judge her—she was simply too kind to do that—and that she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. Yukina was a mystery most of the time. Though from what she could see, they had similar dispositions, and that could be a good point for them to build a connection, and even something half-resembling friendship if Mother Grace allowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again, just like always, she didn't know how to approach anything that had to do with Hina. Not when her mind kept treading gingerly every time she did so. And overwhelming shame and guilt still threatened to swallow her whole when she jerked awake in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, images of Hina lying still and bloodied on the ground seared behind her eyelids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're shaking.” Sayo nearly jumped when Yukina whispered in her ear. The shifter had slunk quietly behind them and was now making her way to the tent on the other side of the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's getting late now and we're all exhausted.” She continued like she hadn't just spooked Sayo out of her skin. “I doubt this is the best time to be having this conversation, don't you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, is she… covering for me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lisa looked as though she was about to object, Yukina shot her a look, prompting her to send the sluggish cogs of her brain back to action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'd have to agree with her, ma'am. I want to talk, I really do. But as things are right now, my thoughts are too jumbled for me to move this conversation anywhere,” she sighed, scratching the back of her neck. “Maybe I still need some more time to think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa regarded her for a moment before she smiled and relented. “Okay then, if you say so, Sayo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Lisa stood and began tidy everything up. Before she and Yukina headed inside their tent—Sayo got first watch when they drew sticks earlier, which she felt grateful now that she was sure she couldn't sleep anytime soon—Lisa turned and squeezed Sayo's shoulder. Her hand had turned cold again, Sayo idly noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call us if you need anything at all. We uh…,” she glanced back at Yukina, who was futilely hiding an abyss-sized yawn and looking like she was about to drop any minute. “We got your back! Yukina as well, even though she might complain a lot.” Lisa chuckled when Yukina feigned offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo only smiled, though her worries were eased somewhat just getting to hear Lisa's laughter. She decided to leave the examination of what that meant for a later date, and watched her companions disappear inside the tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the hushed noise of them settling died down, Sayo stood up, grabbed her sword, and began her nightly sweep around their campsite, checking over every snapped branch and upturned grass. She might have failed her sister and the Warden—her closest and possibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend—and the path of her future might looked as clear as the morning fog on Lake Fleighan, but she wasn't going to lead her companions—who had offered her nothing but trust and support, unconditional or not—to their doom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it came time for Lisa’s turn to watch, Sayo headed inside and huddled in her bedding. It wasn’t even particularly cold, even if Lisa came out pink-nosed and wrapped in two of the thickest blankets she’d ever seen. Sayo just needed the comfort the action provided. It reminded her of a much simpler time and she tried to use the memory to guide her to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite everything, it still took her a long while to sleep and when she finally did, her dreams were once again plagued by visions of that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By dawn, when she’d all but given up on trying to get some decent rest, Sayo forced her eyes open and came face to face with a sleeping Lisa, who’d most certainly moved her bedroll closer to Sayo some time during the night. Figuring she should just start the day early anyway, Sayo began rising, only to be stopped dead in her tracks when she looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because there it was, one of Lisa's hands, outside the comfort of her mountain of blankets and closed around Sayo's own. The grip was light and cold and one Sayo could easily shake off if she so chose. But she just sighed fondly and lay back down, shut her eyes, and breathed in a lungful of that faint lotus scent that never seemed to go away whenever Lisa was around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep still didn't come easy, but Sayo was certain the weight on her hand helped immensely.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little something to tide you guys over until next update, which can take a while, as I'm kinda stuck right now with irl sucking my butt more and more.</p><p>The actual birthday oneshot is looking longer than I expected (Lisa is my no.1 favorite Bandori character and I can talk about her all day but this isn't what I meant lol), so it can only go up as soon as I finished it. Fingers crossed it wouldn't be too late!</p><p>As always, feel free to leave a comment or hit me up @AlekN9 on twitter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>